Fifty Shades College
by AnnetteStonesSecretDesires
Summary: What if Christian found Ana when she was a freshman in college? Would their love last if they were younger? Would Christian still be able to overcome his Sadist tendencies? Rated MA for adult audiences only! Please review to give me feedback on the story! It is highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

Chapter One

Ana's POV

My first semester of college is almost over and I still have not found that great passionate romance I have been hoping for. I was expecting to go to college and change myself for the better. I was hoping I would have these great experiences and be able to relate better to people my age. Unfortunately, none of that has happened. Practically everyone I know is sleeping around and partying every weekend. This is not the case for my life. It's extremely embarrassing because the closest I have come to even a kiss from the opposite sex is my dog. I know sad, but unfortunately true. I am not even into drinking. In my opinion, I barely have enough brain cells to begin with, I hate the taste of alcohol and I want to be able to enjoy drinking when you're supposed to at the age of twenty one.

Here I am, two and half weeks in till the end of my first semester of college and as virgin as they come. I am starting to think I am going to be like this in till after graduate school. All the guys in college are not ready for a commitment and I am not about to go have sex with a frat guy who won't remember my name in the morning. That is assuming he would even want to have sex with me. I am not what you call a boy magnet. Everyone says it's because I am intimidating but I highly doubt this.

I am again reflecting on my life, on yet again, another Friday night when all the normal college students are out drinking and partying. Its 10:43pm and I decide I better make something out of another lonely Friday night. I decide to go to the gym and work out. I work on my body in the hopes that a guy will approach me but again I am left with a sore body and no man. I am not man crazy, I just want to find love, I kind of have happiness. I go into the gym and it is practically empty. Thank god because it freaks me out when people stare at me while I'm working out. I go to the treadmill and put it on full incline walking about four miles per hour. I proceed to do this for about thirty minutes. While I am working out, blasting Pandora, I have this strange feeling that someone is watching me. I am not paranoid but I just feel like someone's eyes are one me. This makes me feel extremely uncomfortable and awkward. I look in the window in front of the treadmills and since it is dark outside, the reflection of the gym is shown. I see a man, well that's an understatement, an extremely attractive man staring at me. He then proceeds to look down and walk towards the hand weights.

He is wearing black Nike shorts and a Nike short that says "just do it." In my opinion, he looks way too old to be working out at this college. He looks like he should be in graduate school or running a company. I guess it's possible that he graduated a few years ago and just decides to work out to remember college memories. Hopefully by the time I graduate I will actually have college memories instead of lonely Friday nights. I decide to get off the treadmill and do sit ups on the other side of the gym because I feel weird working out kinda of close by him. While I am, doing sit ups I yet again feel someone's eyes on me. I turn my head around and see Mr. Attractive running around the indoor track. You can see his arm definition and how the sweat pouring down his face practically glistens off of him. He looks at me but I turn my head back around embarrassed that he caught me staring.

As I am walking toward the weight machines, I notice that it is only me and him in the gym. This excites me but also makes me a little uncomfortable. If he came up to me and started a conversation, I am afraid he would see that he could do better and just walk away. I go through practically every weight machine, Mr. Attractive and I continue to play this game of stare and get caught. I decide to go stretch and I see him looking at my ass. It makes me feel sexy knowing that a man of his prestige is interested in my merchandise. I am just about to muster up enough courage to say "Hello", when his phone rings and he walks downstairs. I have the worst timing in the world. I would stay up here and see if he is coming back but the gym closes in ten minutes. I walk downstairs and say goodnight to the overly friendly woman at the gyms desk. I think the woman is happy because they also have a crush on Mr. Attractive.

I walk out the gyms doors and immediately welcomed by the cold 35 degree weather. I go to put my sweatshirt on when someone's hand with a cloth covers my face and then everything goes dark . . .

Christian's POV

I graduated college last year in the spring. I have being working on my company now for about over a year and half. I would not have been able to even start up my company without the help from an ex domineer, Elena. Some people would say I am living the dream. I am an up and coming billionaire. I can do whatever I want whenever I want because of the money. I currently have a submissive who obeys my every will and command. Even after having all this I am bored with life, well that was in till I see her.

I was working out like I usually do on my Friday night. I go at an extremely late hour because girls always throw themselves at me. It is not something I enjoy. Yeah, the first couple of times its cute and their attractive … they would never be able to handle my fucked up ideas though. So there I was doing my normal weight lifting when I seen her. She was working out on the treadmill sweating her ass off, doing a crazy incline. Usually girls come to the gym to pick up guys and flaunt their bodies but she was going the opposite. This intrigued me but not just because of that fact. Also, because she was extremely attractive in a shy manner. She was wearing a loose fitted black shirt and tight yoga pants. Her ass was probably that biggest I have seen on a white woman. She had her hair in a loose ponytail with a hat on. I wanted to see her face so badly but she was looking down.

I could only dream of how much fun commanding her would be. Right as I started to have those thoughts she looked up and noticed me. Like she knew what I was thinking and was telling me to stop. I looked the other way and proceeded to go work out my arms. I never had a woman look at me that way. Usually when woman look at me they stare and are flirtatious. She just looked at me than looked down embarrassed. The fragile and shyness of a woman has always been an immediate hard on for me. I decided I was going to control her. I just had to talk to her but I didn't want to scare her away. I noticed that she was doing crunches in the back corner. I conveniently decided to go for a run so that I could look at her more. She again notices more. Her shy look practically makes me combust. Mrs. Shy is a serious athlete. She works out on every weight machine and then proceeds to stretch. I think she caught me looking at her ass but she seemed to like it. Just when I was about to make my move, I see that my current submissive is calling me.

Christain: "Grey"

Leila: "Ohh stop it Sir, you know its me. I was just calling because its Friday night. I have been a very bad girl and need to be punished."

Christian: "Leila, You need to find another domineer. You cannot please my desires as a proper submissive any more. I command you to stop contacting and seeing me."

Leila: "But Christian ….What did I do?" She says between sobs.

The discussion is mute Leila. I proceed to hang up the phone. As I walk back upstairs, I notice that she is gone. I have to and will have her. I decide to go about this in a not so conventional manner. I know this is wrong but she seems ignorant enough to believe anything I would tell her. I rush to my car and pick up the chloroform cloth. She just walked out the front doors when I made my move.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are all amazing and I appreciate your feedback so much. I hope you enjoy this next chapter; you all have inspired me to continue this story. To answer some of your questions, Christian is not psychotic. You have to keep in mind that he is four years younger, has less self-control and this aspect of him taking her is playing on his extreme sadist tendencies. You will see throughout the chapter the struggle he faces internally with what is right or wrong. Please, keep reviewing! I appreciate your feedback and it helps me figure out what needs to be stressed in the next chapters. Thanks Again and Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Christian's POV

I know what I did seems insane but I am completely together. I have never seen a woman that is so alluring and does not automatically throw herself at me. What I did was not kidnapping. I simple just took a woman to get to know her better. I am not the rape and battery type of guy, especially since I grew up in a bad situation. I am simple going to let this girl believe someone tried to take her and I was just trying to save her. I didn't take her to the cops because I have connections that could find out who this person was. I numbed her body so she would not feel pain and tapped her mouth … Well how the hell I am going to explain that? The person who assaulted her did it and I was too busy taking care of her physical issues to remove it. Yeah, she should believe that. She looks like someone who trusts easy, which I will defiantly use in my favor.

I feel bad misleading her to think I am a saint when really I have plans for her that is not pleasant. I would never force her to be my submissive, if she agrees on the terms than I am really not being a bad guy. I do have corrupt thoughts but I would never hurt her to the point of death. Really, when you think about it, I'm helping her. I'm training her how to please the perfect domineer. Everything is consensual and she in return receives someone to take care of her physically, mentally and financially. I am really giving her an honor; I can only imagine how many girls would love this situation.

The temptation of her lying in my bed naked, hands tied down, mouth taped, a thin white sheet covering her innocent body is killing me. I badly yearn to touch every inch of her and corrupt her in ways she has never thought of. I can only imagine how enjoyable it would be to …. Right when I have that thought I hear her breath quicken. Finally, she has woken up and I can start my game.

Ana's POV

I wake up feeling extremely sore and bruised. I realize that I can only breathe through my noise from tape covering my mouth. My vision is blurry, when I try to move my hands and arms, I discover that they are tied down. I look around and can make out a room that is all white, white walls, dresser and closet. I look down and see that a thin white blanket is covering my body. I also discover something even more terrifying. I am completely naked under the blanket.

I start to breath in quick, small breaths. I feel that the oxygen is not feeling in my lungs and realize I am having a panic attack. I hear a beep go off and then he come's him. The he I am referring to is Mr. Attractive. He rushes over to me and looks at me straight in the eye. He says "Its ok, breath slowly, I would remove the tape but you have to hear what I have to say first. Close your eyes breathe deep breaths into your lungs than let it out. After you are fine, open your eyes and nod your head so I can tell you what happened."

I follow what he says. I close my eyes and let the air feel my lungs. I do this a couple of times and finally calm down. I feel his had rub my arm and I jolt open my eyes. Mr. Attractive than says "Good girl. I'm Christian Grey. I was in the gym with you before. I seen you leaving the gym and then some person came up to you started beating your body and shoved something in your face. I scared them off than brought you back here. I didn't call the police because I knew they would not be able to find the culprit as fast as I can. I brought you back to my apartment, stripped off your clothes and then injected you with medication to numb the pain. I guess I forgot to take the tape off in all that chaos. I'll remove the tape now." He then proceeds to touch my face, pulling up the tape as gently as possible. I pray to god I am not blushing but his touch feels so good! I have never been affected by someone's touch like this before. His knuckles graze my lips and then he finishes pulling off the tape.

I open my mouth to say something; I mean I have so many questions. Unfortunately, all that comes out is "I'm Anastasia Steel." I go to raise my hand than realize it's tied up, I cannot feel or move it at all. It than hits me how exposed I am in front of him. The blanket just covers over the middle of my breasts down to my middle thigh. "Damn It." I say this remembering that he has already seen me naked and seen that I was not wearing underwear under my yoga pants. Not that out of all the things that happened, that matters. Lying here completely exposed and him having complete control over me turns me. I know that is extremely twisted but I don't feel scared. I feel thrilled. I look up and he is staring right at me. I than realize that he was probably watching me intently the whole time. He looks up at me and says "Are you ok?"

What am I supposed to say to that? Yeah, I am great. I am just lying here naked, cannot move my body with someone I don't know who has removed my clothes and seen me naked. Just a wonderful Friday night! I do not understand why I am naked and tied up anyway. I am tired of him controlling this situation. It is time for me to stand up and get answers no matter how hot he is, I still need to know the truth.

Ana: "Christian, I am really confused about this story you are telling me. First, how can you have connections better than the police at your age? I do not understand why I am tied up and why you felt the need to remove a strangers _clothing_. Also, how could you forget to remove the tape, I mean how long have I been out for? Finally, how do I know you're not the one who kidnapped me and did this all in some strange elaborate plan?" After, I said all that I immediately regretted it. I know he wouldn't do this to me; he seems like an honest man. I should not have insulted him. I mean this is the closest I have come to the physical contact of a man all semester.

Christian: "Ana." He says my name like I am a small child and looks at me directly in the eye. He slowly says "You should not judge a book by its cover. I am twenty three years and a CEO of my own business. I was trying to help you by not informing the police. I knew I could find out who committed the crime faster and they could be punished properly. You were severely bruised, if I left your clothes on I would not have been able to take care of your wounds. It was strictly professional. I tied you up to make sure you would not turn in your sleep and be in pain from your wounds. You have been out for about 30 minutes; I was kind of in panic mode that I forgot to remove the tape, my apologies. First of all if this was some plan, I would not have you tied up in my home and told you my name. If I kidnapped you, I would not have taken care of your injuries. I hope I answered all your questions to your satisfaction _Mrs. Steele_."

I sit there dumbfounded. I feel like such an idiot. I mean this man was just trying to help me and I probably completely ruined my chances with him. I look down out my exposed breasts, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I did not mean to insult you I just…" He then grazes my face and smiles. His smile is dark and scares me. I am starting to realize that this man might be turned on by me, as I am to him.

Christian's POV

After she apologies to me, she immediately passes out. I realize that she will defiantly be a challenge but I am looking forward to the battle. I have never had a woman call me by my first name and insult my intelligence before. She should be punished just for speaking to me in the matter. I cannot fur fill those needs yet. I need to be honest and upfront with my intentions with her before anything can happen. I know she is affected my touch. I can see her blush and the change in facial expressions every time my hand touched her arm or mouth. I know this will not be my easiest conquest but I most defiantly have the upper hand. I mean she is a freshman in college, she is inexperienced in my world but she still has sexual needs from past sexual in counters. I know I will be able to satisfy her more than any frat guy has ever and this will lead to my complete control over her.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU! I appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews so much. You all have inspired me to try and update every other day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I try to make each chapter longer than the last chapter. Thank You Again. I hope this chapter is what you were looking for in the continuation in of the story.

Chapter 3

Ana's POV

When I wake up everything has changed. I actual can feel and move my body. I am not tied up anymore. I sit up and realize that I am wearing clothes. I'm wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxers. He must have dressed me. Oh No. Why does he feel the need to keep looking and touching my naked body when I am unconscious? I know he has the best intentions but I just feel uncomfortable knowing that he has seen everything.

I look around the room for a clock to see what time it is but its like a different world over here. I decide to stand up and look around. I mean I have not eaten or showered since before the gym. I walk around the all-white room and I have this ironic feeling. Really what is the chance that a girl who is as virgin as they come and done absolutely nothing ends up in an all-white room? There is just something about being here, in his home, with this Mr. Perfect that makes me feel like I shouldn't be here. Some level in my unconscious wants me to just leave right now and never come back or see this man. I feel like my mind is telling me he is dangerous and I should leave. My heart is telling me that this is probably the most attractive man I have ever met and the closest I have come to the touch of the opposite sex all my life.

I decide I am going to ignore the warning signs in my head and go see if I can find him or the kitchen because I am starving. I try to open the door to the room but it won't open. Why would he lock the door? I try to open it again and then he opens it and walks through. Christian: "Oh so the little girl decided to wake up eh? Well you probably should shower and get dressed, than we can eat breakfast. Here is a bag of clothes. Are you feeling better?" What the hell do I say to that? Little girl! I am eighteen years old, not his child.

Ana: "Excuse Me Christian? I don't think I will be showering or eating here. I do not need your charity. I will just be on my way back to campus. Thanks for letting me recover here and saving me from some manic yesterday. I will be forever grateful but I should be going." As I try to walk out the door he blocks my path. I then say "Please Christian, let me through. I owe you for what you did but I really should be going." He moves out of the way and then gestures for me to go through. As I am walking out he says "Ana, I just want to know how you plan on getting back? Your phone is dead and all you have is your student id. Also, do you plan on walking around campus in my boxers, t-shirt and no shoes? That should make for a very interesting Saturday." When I turn back around he has a huge smirk on his face. He is right and somewhere inside me I feel excited knowing that I get to spend more time with this beautiful man. I followed what my head wanted but now I will follow what my heart wants for a while. I already did all my homework for my classes and it's not like I had any plans other than laundry. All I say is "Fine, I'll stay for breakfast."

Christian: "Good, Follow me then Mrs. Steele." I proceed to follow him through the apartment but really it's a palace. For someone who is only twenty three years old he has done very well for himself. We enter the kitchen and it is massive for an apartment. It is all granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. When I am done admiring, I look at him. He smirks at me and says "What are you going to make Ana?" That smirk makes my heart skip a beat. How can someone that attractive be real! I sit down on a stool and say "I am recovering from an accident Mr. Grey. Why don't you have one of your workers make breakfast? I mean you are a 23 year old CEO, I imagine you have someone who makes your food." He walks over to me, grabs me around my waist, jerking me off the chair and right against his chest. He has me utterly pinned to him, he looks at me in the eyes and states "Maybe I should check your bruises again to see if you can or cannot make breakfast. I mean I haven't seen your body sense I dressed you and you looked pretty fine than, in more ways the one might I add." I breathe in his lovely scent and try to digest everything he has said. It feels like hours go by before I say anything. Finally I say, "Uhm … Mr. Grey .. I." He jerks my chin up with his free hand so that I have to look at him, "Have I left you at a loss for words Mrs. Steele? Maybe it's time this relationship becomes less talk and more action. To answer your question yes, I do indeed have someone to cook for me during the week, but on weekends I usually have a woman over to cook for me."

I am no longer at a loss for words; I am intrigued by what he is saying. "Christian, you have woman over here to cook for you on weekends; I highly doubt that is all they do. Do you pay for woman to come over, have sex with you than clean?" After I said that, I can tell that he likes where this conversation is going. He holds me tighter against his body, "Baby, I don't need to pay for woman to come over and have sex with me. _Trust me_ woman will come over to me willingly. The situation is not as simple as having a booty call." I know they will come over willingly; If I wasn't so inexperienced I probably would have been fucking him by now, if he would want me in the same way. I try to loosen his grip around me but he won't budge, "Where are you trying to go Ana? Don't you like being close to me? I know your body craves for my touch. I can see it all over your face every time I caressed your arm." He uses his one hand to pin both my arms behind me and uses his other to grab my face. I am useless and under his total control. I cannot move at all and I am forced to stare at him. He smirks, knowing that I cannot move and have nowhere to go. I cleared my throat and say "Christian, It's obvious that I cannot move and get out of your grip after what happened last night. I think you holding me like this is going to delay the healing process. Actual, I'm in pain right now from your grip."

Ok, the last part was a lie. What he wants to do right now I am not ready for. Mentally, I am together. I know that the possibility of me sleeping with one guy my whole life is a slim chance. I am not sure if I even want to get married and have children someday either. For me to lose my virginity to a man this attractive, who turns me on so easily would be amazing. I just do not think physically I am ready. I mean for my first time, what if I don't please him? That would be beyond embarrassing and he would probably not want to be with me again. All I can do know is push him away so I don't disappoint him.

He pulls up my face even more, now I am just an inch away from his. "Ana, why would you lie to me? I can see it on your face right when you said the words. I know you want this. Don't fight it Ana, just give in." I so badly want to do what his words say but I don't know how to tell him that I'm a virgin. I try to move my head out of his hands but give up in defeat. "How about I make us breakfast? I am really hungry and if I don't eat soon I think I might faint." He releases me and his smirk is wiped off his face, "Fine. We'll eat and then continue this conversation."

I sigh in relief, knowing that I have gotten myself some time to figure out how I should tell him that I still have my virtue. I walk towards the fridge and decide to make omelets. I cut up spinach, tomatoes, shred the cheese and decide to skip the onions for obvious reasons. As I am making the eggs I noticed that he left the kitchen. Thank god because I need a minute to myself. After the eggs are scrabbled, I put the ingredients on the eggs.

I could say that I would like to get to know him a little better before anything so intimate happens between us. I mean I am so young and he should understand that. When the omelets are finished cooking, I turn around and see that he has set the table. How does he get around without me noticing? I grab the two plates and as I am setting the second one down, he smacks my ass, pulls me towards him and kisses me. I feel his hand starting to move up, his t-shirt. He then he pulls away, "Are you ready to eat?" He sits down at the stool, smirking starting to cut the omelet. I am standing there, breathless more turned on than ever, realizing that I have dug myself in a pretty deep hole in less than 24 hours.


End file.
